


You First

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desus - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a smidge, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Daryl and Jesus have been dating for a while and Daryl wants to do something for Jesus but he doesn't really know how to go about it...





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to reply to all of your comments and trying to get more of my work out because I have about a gig of it taking up room on my hard drive now and you guys tell me you like it so... voila!

     Daryl’s sat at the kitchen table, elbows resting on the solid wood and his hands crossed. He leans his forehead against his hands and stares down at the space between his arms. Jesus wasn’t going to be home from his run for another hour or so and it was driving the older man insane waiting for him. The two have been “dating” for about three months now. Whatever dating was these days. They couldn’t go out to the movies or the zoo like couples were supposed to do, and Daryl always felt guilty about it. It’s not like there’s much he can do though. He likes to think he tries his best, especially considering he’s never had much in the way of intimate relationships growing up. In fact, Jesus is the longest relationship he’s ever had, which certainly says something about his experience in bed with the smart-mouth ninja.

     A couple days ago, Daryl had an idea. One that made him nearly choke on his food as he sat at the table with Jesus and little ass kicker. They’d been asked to baby-sit as Rick and Michonne had a date night, and Carl was visiting Enid at Hilltop, so he wasn’t an option. Jesus had looked up at him questioningly as he bounced Judith in his arms, string of spaghetti still hanging from his mouth. Daryl had wiped his face and waved it off.

     “Eatin’ too fast.” He claimed and they went back to it. They finished their pasta and put little ass kicker to bed. But Daryl couldn’t sleep much that night, kept thinking about it. In fact, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since, trying to distract himself with hunting trips and gardening and fixing up a bunch of the old beaters that littered the driveways of Alexandria. He was too exhausted to even do anything with Jesus whenever he got home, collapsing into the bed and willing his mind to be silent for an hour or two so that he could sleep.

     So here he sat, figuring out the best way to breach the subject without being completely embarrassed and running off to hide and smoke, as usual. Anything to do with sex made him uncomfortable. Not the act itself, obviously. So long as it was with Jesus, he’s more than comfortable. It was just the talking about it that turned him into an awkward, frustrated, mess. Jesus was always the one to initiate. Not that Daryl didn’t want to. Most times, he could even tell when the atmosphere was right for it. He just had no clue how to be the instigator. Many times, when he found himself lying in bed next to Jesus, he’d just wait until the smaller man made the first move. He’d run his hand over his face and clear his throat, shifting to better position himself in their bed, closer to Paul. Jesus would chuckle and roll on top of him, placing gentle kisses across his jaw until he warmed up and wrapped his hands around Paul’s hips.

     Daryl groans and drops his head to the table, arms crossing over top and covering him. Thinking about how good Jesus is at initiating in’t helping him. He takes a deep breath and scratches at his scalp, fingers tangling in his long hair. He’s still banging his head on the table when the front door opens and the man that so occupies his thoughts wanders in, dropping his toque and coat over the back of the couch just a few feet away from Daryl. He walks up behind the larger man and runs his hand over his back, just between his shoulder blades.

     “You’re home early today, everything okay?” He kisses the back of Daryl’s head, what he can reach around the larger mans hands, and tickles the nape of his neck. Daryl nods and turns to look at Jesus, who kisses his exposed cheek and smiles. “You sure?”

     “Yeah.” Daryl reassures and sits up. He reaches his arm our and cups the side of Paul’s face. “C’mere.” Jesus leans down and kisses him properly this time, a gentle press of lips that makes Daryl sigh through his nose. Jesus tickles the side of his neck as they kiss and Daryl huffs, his fingers carding through Paul’s hair. Jesus turns his head to deepen the kiss slightly and Daryl can feel his nose press against his cheek. The closeness makes him flush and he tries to mask his sheepishness by licking at Paul’s lower lip. They both pull away and Daryl gets a good look at his boyfriend. Tired is the first word to come to mind.

     “Rough day?” He asks, though he knows with a look like that, the answer is most likely yes. Jesus nods and pulls out one of the chairs at the table, bringing it closer to Daryl’s.

     “Yeah… one of the guys almost didn’t make it back, I got him out just in time though.” They tangle their hands together on top of the table as he speaks. “Dumbass didn’t check his room properly while we were clearing out a Christian school, nearly got bit. Took a while to pack up everything too, guess I’m pretty tired.” He chuckles sarcastically at that last part and scratches at his nose with his free hand. Daryl nods, a little dejectedly.

     “Guess ya don’t wanna try what I had in mind fer tonight then…” He nearly mumbles and Paul’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. He shuffles his chair closer and places his hands on Daryl’s knees, rubbing his thumbs over the denim.

     “You… you planned something?” Jesus sounds hopeful and surprised, his voice lilting up at the end and he looks up at Daryl with anticipation. Daryl swallows thickly, his throat suddenly feeling dry and his ears hot. “Daryl, are you trying to seduce me?” Jesus giggles and his smile is so perfect that Daryl doesn’t exactly know how to react. He wants to hide and throw something, smoke an entire pack and hunt until the sun goes down and comes back up again. At the same time though, he wants to pin Jesus to the wall, tear his clothes off like a caveman and just _have_ him. He bites his tongue inside his mouth at the thought and brings his thumb up to his lips to chew on instead. He flicks his eyes to the stairs for a moment before they land back on Jesus.

     His mind is practically screaming at him, several different voices telling him what to do and what not to do. A very small, but very aroused, part of him is telling him to just go for it. Another is telling him that Jesus had a long day and that he’s not going to want to do anything strenuous like sex. Though, if he does all the work… Jesus might actually appreciate it. Daryl surely does every time he comes home from a hunt and Jesus is there to turn him into a puddle of want and pleasure, pulling him apart and then putting him to bed.

     “Daryl?” Jesus pulls him from his musings, leaning into his space slightly and staring up at him with eyes too beautiful to belong to a man. Yet, somehow, they fit him perfectly. “Do you just wanna go to bed tonight?” Daryl can tell he’s trying to reassure him, as usual. He’s always been like that, encouraging him that it’s okay to go at whatever pace makes him comfortable. Daryl always ends up being the one pushing himself too far. But not this time.

     “No.” Daryl chokes out adamantly, voice hoarse, though no more than usual. He scoops Jesus up from his seat suddenly and stands himself up, wrapping Paul’s thighs around his hips tightly. He yelps in surprise at first, but falls into comfortable giggles as Daryl plants small kisses across his nose and cheeks. “Let me take care a’ ya tonight, okay?” He’s nervous to try but Jesus seems agreeable to it, if his total limpness into Daryl’s touch is anything to go by. Daryl places one last soft kiss at the corner of Paul’s mouth and then moves down to mouth wide, sucking kisses along his throat. His teeth graze gently and he really has no idea what he’s doing but Jesus doesn’t seem to notice as he’s already gasping agreeably and gripping at the back of Daryl’s shirt.

     “Fuuuuck…” Jesus groans as his head drops back and he swallows. Daryl follows the movement of his throat with the flat of his tongue as he leads them to their bedroom. His fingers twitch where they touch the smaller man, digging into the flesh barely hidden by his cargo pants. Jesus grazes his lips over Daryl’s temple in silent question, and Daryl knows the answer he’s meant to give. So, he captures Paul’s lips with his own. He licks at the seam of his mouth until Jesus opens up to him and he can drag his tongue over his gums. It’s wet and warm and it makes him full-body shiver as he finally wanders through the archway of their bedroom sits down on the edge of the bed, Jesus straddling his lap. Jesus kisses him like he’ll die without Daryl’s lips pressing against his, insistent and soft and oh so tempting.

     Daryl is slow as he undresses him. He’s nervous and somewhat shaky, but he’s determined to make this work. Determined to show Jesus how much he wants him. He undoes the top few buttons of Paul’s shirt, kissing the skin that he exposed as he pulls up the hem. His fingertips play over the soft skin of Paul’s abdomen, tickling in their gentleness as he pulls the shirt off completely. His lips move downward, licking and nipping at the quickly heating skin. He eventually lands at Paul’s nipple and sucks slowly, but firmly. Jesus keens and his fingers tangle in Daryl’s shirt, urging him to remove it.

     “Is this- ha… is this why you’ve been so distant lately?” Jesus dares to ask and Daryl immediately goes still. He curses under his breath and Jesus shakes his head. “You didn’t hurt me Daryl, I just assumed you needed a bit of space.” He unbuttons Daryl’s shirt and pulls it over his shoulders, running his hands down Daryl’s back and caressing him gently.

     “’M sorry, didn’t mean ta-” Jesus hushes him and brings him up to kiss him again.

     “If I say I forgive you, will you forget about it and go back to giving me my surprise?” He whispers against his lips and kisses him again. Daryl chuckles and pulls back.

     “Who said anythin’ ‘bout a surprise?”

     “Well I’m already surprised by you taking initiative, so anything else that we do tonight is bound to be just as surprising.” Jesus reasons and Daryl snorts, kissing him again and then wrapping his hands underneath Paul’s thighs. He picks him up and turns him, pressing him against the mattress and following him down.

     “Guess I got some expectations ta live up ta now.”

     “I guess you do.” Paul’s laughter devolves into a moan as Daryl grinds down against him. His brows scrunch together and his eyes are fluttering open and shut. Daryl works at Paul’s belt much faster than he did his shirt. His confidence building now that Paul’s cleared the awkward air. It’s one of his favourite things about Paul, besides everything else. How good he is at relaxing Daryl at any given situation. Taking on a hoard of walkers or just trying to have a conversation with new people, none of it seemed half as intimidating with Jesus.

     He throws Paul’s belt off the bed and yanks open his pants, palming him through his boxers. He’s not graceful about it, it’s not really in his vocabulary to begin with. His thumb runs over the clothed head and digs into the slit, making Paul buck up against him and whine. Daryl starts kissing his way downward, yanking Paul’s pants off and tossing them. Paul gasps brokenly as Daryl presses his nose against his navel, tongue lashing out and making him twitch.

     “Daryl…” Jesus groans and one of his hands go to Daryl’s shoulder, his fingers digging in to massage gently. “Baby, you don’t have to-” Daryl interrupts him by nipping at his hipbone.

     “Want to.” He reassures the younger man and starts to remove his boxers, steeling himself as Paul’s hand goes to his hair. He scratches at Daryl’s scalp comfortingly and Daryl starts placing kisses down Paul’s shaft. Paul feels and looks a lot bigger when he’s up close like this. Not that Daryl didn’t already know his lover is rather impressive, it’s just a whole new ball game when his face is right in front of his cock, which is now pulsing with anticipation against his lips. He drags the flat of his tongue back up and feels a thick vein throb under his touch. He follows it with his thumb and the sound Jesus makes is too blasphemous to come from a man that goes by Jesus in public situations. Though, in bed, he’s always Paul. Daryl tries to conjure up images of everything Jesus does for him in these situations, trying to figure out what he should do next. Paul must have seen his confusion because he’s talking to him again.

     “Just do whatever, it’ll feel good, trust me.” Jesus doesn’t seem to be as proficient with words as he normally is, so Daryl presumes that’s a good sign. He’s already turning into a mess, though he’s still trying to reassure him. Paul’s hand wraps around Daryl’s jaw and Daryl lets it fall open as he takes half of Paul’s cock into his mouth. Paul’s back arches off the mattress as he moans, loud and dirty and just barely muffled by his fist. Daryl works on taking the rest down. He grunts with discomfort as the head of Paul’s cock hits the back of his throat, but he continues anyway. Paul’s always done this for him. Pushing himself further and further until every time he swallows, Daryl can feel his throat constricting around him and- hey that’s an idea.

     “Holy FUCK! Daryl- oh!” Paul’s practically screaming when Daryl puts his idea into action and cups his balls as he swallows around the turgid shaft. Paul looks, and sounds, like he’s about to literally fall apart when the scruff of Daryl’s chin scrapes against the base. He breathes in through his nose, as he sometimes hears Jesus do, and finds it easier on his throat. He pulls back only to take him back in fully a second after and he never understood why Jesus liked to do this to him so often but now he completely understands. Jesus is sweaty and squirming, falling completely apart with every minor movement of his mouth and tongue on him. It’s powerful and _so_ sexy that he yanks open the front of his own pants because he’s so hard he’s worried he might tear them open with the next rush of arousal.

     “You’re doing so good baby, so fucking good, feels so good-” Paul’s babbling now and Daryl loves it. He loves the way that Paul curses and mumbles as he loses himself in pleasure, even as he’s trying to make sure that’s Daryl’s taken care of. Paul’s encouraging words devolve further into broken moaning and cursing as Daryl draws back again and sucks at the head. The sound is obnoxious and wet but Paul is keening underneath him and all but outright begging for more. He kisses down the shaft again, pumping him with his hand and spreading the mixture of saliva and precum over his cock. It’s sticky and warm and a trail follows his hand as he lets go.

     “Fuck, yer so hot like this…” Daryl groans and slips one of his now slick fingers into Paul’s entrance. The hand that’s currently not tangled in Daryl’s hair flies back to grip at the pillow underneath his head. He thrusts down to bury Daryl’s finger deeper into himself and Daryl is quickly adding a second and a third. He pumps them slowly as he wraps his lips back around Paul’s dick. Paul curses and groans as Daryl curls his fingers to rub teasingly against his prostate, and then more forcefully the second time as he dips his tongue into the slit of his cock. The muscles in his belly go taught and his thighs start to shake, Daryl can feel it against the tips of his free hand that he’s letting explore Paul’s skin. He knows he’s getting close, Paul’s cock is hard and swollen in his mouth as his hips stutter forward. This fact is further emphasized by Paul’s next words, garbled and pleasure-hazed.

     “Coming baby, gonna cum-!” Jesus keens at the end of it and Daryl wraps his legs around his shoulders, ensuring that he stay put. His grip tightens on Daryl and the bed as he finally comes down his boyfriend’s throat. Daryl decides that he’s not a huge fan of this part. It’s warm and thick and salty. It’s not terrible and it’s totally worth it to see Jesus practically tear a hole in the bedsheets, but it’s not a taste he would seek out either. The fact that it’s Paul’s taste though makes him throb painfully in his boxers. He swallows, though not without some difficulty. He keeps his lips on him until he’s sure Jesus is done, cock going soft in his mouth. Short, kitten licks take care of the rest and he sits up. He stretches his back out after being hunched over for so long, rolling his head around his shoulders and peering back down at the man slowly coming back to reality beneath him. He smirks as Paul blinks up at him.

     “Ah- Ugh?” He tries to speak but, for once, he can’t think of the words. Daryl snorts and crawls over him, kissing him so that Paul can taste himself. So that he doesn’t _have_ to speak. He flinches slightly when Paul’s hand slips into the band of his boxers and paws at him. He feels the groan rumble from the bottom of his lungs and tear through his throat as Paul’s fingers deftly play over him. Paul swallows the noise and then moves to mouth at his jaw affectionately as he gropes him. Tugging and squeezing and Daryl’s thrusting into his grasp before he can even think. He comes with a growl, low and long and sounding suspiciously like Paul’s name. Paul milks him through it, pulling at his cock until he’s empty and whining with oversensitivity.

     “’M surprised I didn’t black out there.” Jesus slurs as Daryl goes limp, shifting himself slightly to the side so all his weight isn’t on top of Paul. He’s snickering against Paul’s throat and Paul runs his hands down his sides. It makes him shiver and he sighs contently.

     “Weren’t that good, just did what you always do fer me.”

     “Then I must do a much better job than I thought.” Paul teases and kisses Daryl’s forehead.

     “You kiddin? Yer mouth makes me fuckin’ crazy.” Daryl can feel his speech slowing, his orgasm taking all his energy and making him almost dizzy. Jesus continues to press kisses against the side of his head, feather-light and soothing. “Can see why ya do it though…”

     “Oh yeah?” Jesus grins. “Why?”

     “Noises you made… somethin’ else.” He chuckles and Paul does too. “You were all, _“Daryl, oh, OH! Daryl!”_ like that.” Jesus shoves him for that.

     “Yeah, well, you should hear yourself when I’m sucking you. Like a wild animal.” Paul teases him and holds him closer. “Like a damn horse, bucking up into my mouth.” Daryl groans and buries his face in Paul’s neck.

     “Stop.”

     “Ohhh, you can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh bad boy?”

     “I’m bad boy now?”

     “You’re always my bad boy.” Jesus rolls them over and straddles him, laying kisses over Daryl’s collarbone and nipping at him playfully. “My sexy bad boy…”

     “Careful now, might jus’ go fer round two.”

     “That’s what I’m aiming for bad boy, kept me waiting for days…” Jesus kisses down the center of his chest and slides his hands over Daryl’s abdomen. “Think you owe me now.”

     “Ohhh, an’ that “amazing” blow job wasn’t enough?”

     “Nope, now kiss me again.”

     Daryl laughs openly and wraps his arms around Paul’s torso, pulling him in for a giggling, mischievous kiss.


End file.
